1. Technical Field
The invention relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines incorporate rotating components. For example, rotating disks that mount blades are used to compress air for combustion or expand gas for extraction of power. In this regard, struts may be used to mount bearings that support such rotating components.
In some applications, bearings often require oil for lubrication and cooling. Thus, the required shape of a strut may be driven by the desire to pass oil through an inner cavity of the strut to the bearing that the strut supports. Typically, the required shape is not an aerodynamically desirable shape.